


Don't Say I Never Did Anything For You!

by alicechugstea



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicechugstea/pseuds/alicechugstea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless smut. In which Furuichi is *the* greatest best friend that you could ever ask for, and both him and Oga learn a lot that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say I Never Did Anything For You!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and just didn't get around to posting it. 
> 
> Oh god. I'm so sorry.

“I can’t fucking believe you, out of all the horrendously stupid things you could’ve done-“

Oga kept walking absolutely straight faced, fiddling with the buttons on his jacket and blocking out the angry word vomiting beside him. He glanced quickly over at Furuichi and just managed to hold back the giggle at his coloured face, rosy cheeks glowing with the effort of walking and yelling.

“-cost us the last bus and we’re still a good fifteen minutes from my house even after we had to run away from the goddamn security, because you couldn’t keep your bloody fists to yourself for  _one second-“_

Oga stuck his pinky into his ear and wiggled; his hearing sure was getting a blast today! Then he ruffled Beel’s hair, pulled out his phone and double checked the time, scrolled through a few messages, then snapped it shut and pocketed it, gazed out towards the distance towards the setting sun, descending on the horizon like a cracked egg on udon, squinting at those wobbling black shapes in the distance that looked like bits of chewy seaweed in his food…

And then was promptly brought out of his delicious thoughts when Furuichi smacked him across the head.

He rubbed his head, looking at Furuichi with an empty look in his eyes. Furuichi huffed angrily, starting to speak once again, using his hands to express complicated gestures in time to his words and once again, Oga paid no heed. His hand stilled as his eyes began to slowly drift downward, trailing from Furuichi’s heated eyes to his flushed cheeks, his animated mouth, the pink tongue just behind his bottom lip….

Something thumped in his chest.

Something also thumped on his shoulder.

Something thumped on Furuichi’s shoulder as well, which in hindsight, was a really, really bad idea for the thumpers.

“Hey there, sorry to bother you two…but see, we’ve got no change left in our pockets and we desperately need to call our Ma. Could you spare a penny for the desperate?”

Oga’s face nearly broke out into a feral grin when he look over and saw the group of terribly misinformed delinquents surrounding them. The one who had grasped his shoulder sported a slasher smile of spiked teeth, a huge nose piercing and jagged scar across his eyebrows, along with a ridiculous blue Mohawk. Oga cracked his knuckles as he steadied his feet, just about to retaliate and relish in the first punch when a curious gurgle caught his attention. Both he and the delinquent swivelled to Furuichi and Shitty-Hawks buddy, currently grasping at the tight hand around his neck that was holding him a good foot off the ground. Even though he couldn’t see his face, Oga _knew_  Furuichi was seething and he subconsciously took a step back from the angry teen.

The rat bag delinquent let out another gurgle when Furuichi gave another squeeze.

“You know…” His voice was low and husky, almost straining at the seams with the amount of effort it took to hold himself back as he clenched his other fist and stared up at the other man with disgust. Furuichi’s voice sent a shock through Oga, a lightning strike that went straight to his gut, making him tremble oh so slightly.  _What the hell was that?_ Oga wondered, quickly patting his stomach and quietly telling it to shut the hell up.

“I’d appreciate it, if  _people would stop goddamn INTERRUPTING ME!”_ With a roar, Furuichi swivelled and catapulted forward, flinging the man up and over his shoulder and slamming him face first into the concrete. As expected, the rest of the gang surrounding the two leapt into the action, fists flying, heads being punched into the ground. Oga only watched in stunned awe, slack jawed and arms at the ready but loose as he witnessed Furuichi losing his absolute shit, drop kicking one of them in the face when they staggered forward with a small knife. Even knowing that Furuichi had finally achieved control of his new found Angelic powers, beaten into him the one time he made the mistake of snatching the rest of Furuichi’s cake when he had his back turned (Man, he couldn’t talk for  _three days_ ), it stills amazes him seeing the amount of pure strength he now exhibits put into action.

It’s not even a gangly, awkward sort of strength, the type you would expect from a new born fawn just discovering its legs, Oga thought as he just managed to twist away from an incoming taser before snatching unto the back of his coat and punting that guy into a tree. Furuichi now moves with a kind of finesse – only small movements are sparred as he darts in and out between the flurry of fists from the last two teenage dirtbags, like a scarily efficient hummingbird that couldn’t give less of a shit about the moving, talking bags of shit squawking in front of it.

Oga nearly jumps when Furuichi finally gets to the last guy, stalking closer to him with his hands tucked into his pockets and gazing down at the scrabbling form. His face was a calm sort of livid, the eye before the ass kicking storm, and not even Oga nor Beel could hold back a flinch when Furuichi lifted his foot and stomped repeatedly on the delinquent’s crotch.

“Maybe,” “Argh!” “You’ll-“ “Ple-“ “LEARN TO-” “Oh GOD” “LET OTHER PEOPLE FINISH-“ “No, please, no! NO!” “ _THEIR BUSINESS BEFOREHAND!”_ One final, heavy stomp to his dick and the delinquent was out for the count, foaming dramatically at the mouth.  _Oh man,_ Oga wistfully thought, gazing upon the heaving form in front of him and becoming more and more aware of the flexing muscles in Furuichi’s leg, thoroughly enjoying the ripples it sent up his shirt and inhaling deeply when said shirt rode up on that last kick, exposing just a flash of soft, pale skin… It was then he paused. Something down south twitched almost violently and warmth began to seep through his body.  _…What the?_

But Oga was (again) was ripped quite forcefully out of his thoughts when Furuichi (again) turned towards him and said “Look out, you pinhead!” where he barely managed a tiny “Huh?” before the last delinquent that they overlooked rose above him, nostrils flaring, and slammed a steel bat across his head. Unfortunately for that last poor sucker,  all it did was bend the bat and cause a tasteful splash of blood to flow down Oga’s face before he too was thrown ass over head into a wall. Furuichi winced at the carnage, before jogging over to cautiously examine the fresh blood. He sighed heavily and clapped Oga on the back, both of them observing the groaning bodies before him with disinterest.

“Come on, we need to get going. I’ll clean you up when we get back.” Oga only scoffed but let him be led away, tilting his face inward and detecting the faint scent of fabric softener, along with sun warmed flesh and mild soap. The odd mix made his stomach lurch and that  _thing_  down south to give a noticeable twitch, making him wince. Furuichi almost stopped, but decided to hurry home either way and clean up the blood then.

_Man, Oga must really be in the shits today if he let a scumbag like that get the jump on him._

A storm brewed overhead. Things were not going well for these two oblivious idiots.

-

“We’re back!”

Three jumbled voices call back in reply as Furuichi hopped around trying to take his shoes off. Sticking his head in through the kitchen as he walked by he said “Oga and I already ate, so we’re going up to my room.” Mrs Furuichi spun round from stacking dishes as his dad snored loudly on the couch. “You sure? We’ve still got plenty to go around!” Furuichi gave a quick sneak behind him and squinted at Oga’s bent over form, clutching a napkin to the bloody forehead.

Furuichi gave a wry smile as he answered. “Ah… We’re good, trust me on this…”

Inside Oga’s screwed up mental space, he was panicking. Really, really panicking. He had locked his knees into this weird position, knocking them together as he crouched over in an attempt to eliminate the pressure in his pants.  _Shit,_ he thought as he hobbled along after Furuichi, making his way slowly up the stairs.  _Why’d I have to wear such tight ass jeans today?!_ He looked up, before just as quickly looking back down, shaking profusely as he tried to ignore the swaying, denim clad, perfectly round ass in front of him…

 _Shit, shit, shit!_ Oga quickly turned away and planted himself on Furuichi’s bed, snatching a pillow and placing it unto his lap as soon as Furuichi stopped giving him strange glances and popped out to nab the first aid kit.  _Think Oga, think!_ He shifted, trying to hide the prominent bulge in his pants and nearly sweating in his effort to not thrust up into the pillow.  _What do you do when you have an erection?! …Cleaning the pipes? Rubbing the bald man?_ Oga nearly ripped the pillow in frustration and almost knocked Beel off his shoulder. He buried his head in his hands, smearing blood across his face.

_What the hell do any of those even mean?!_

“What the hell are you so worn up about?” Furuichi eyed Oga up and down, before silently bringing his chair over and opening the first aid kit to pull out a roll of bandages and an antiseptic wipe.

He plopped down and said “Here, lift your head towards me,” grabbing Oga’s chin when he didn’t immediately respond.  “Ow, damn it, quit being so rough!” “Shut up, I’m still pissed off because of the dumb shit you pulled today!” Oga manufactured a short snort, pressing down on the pillow even more in one last desperate attempt to quell the ache in his dick.

Furuichi quickly swiped the antiseptic wipe over the wound, ignoring Oga’s hiss of pain and efficiently wrapping his head with practiced ease, cleaning up the rest of the blood with a baby wipe. As soon as he finished, Oga quickly pulled back and relaxed against the wall. Furuichi zipped up the first aid kit and fumed. “Aren’t you even going to say thanks? Or even sorry?”

Oga made an obnoxious noise from the back of his throat, turning away from him dismissively. “Sorry? About what? Not my fault that little shit wanted to cut in front of me at Donut Queen.”

Furuichi stood tall, shaking his head in exasperation. “You didn’t have to steal his donuts, in front of mall security, and shovel them down your damn throat, you know? Then you dumped everything on  _me_ while  _you_ ran off to chase the kid down-” Damn it, he found his gaze wondering again, grunting in annoyance as his eyes inevitably found their way to Furuichi’s shamelessly exposed collarbone. Oga gave a little inward cry as his dick gave a painful throb, mind running on automatic as it picked out all the best places to bite and suck on all that unmarked, perfect  _skin_ ….

Grunting when Furuichi threw the first aid kit at his chest, he again readjusted his legs, spreading them just a bit wider.  _Shit, my god, fuck everything! Why! Why today? Why here? Why not at home where I can just lie down and wait for it go down._

Oga slowly closed his eyes, ridding himself the ability to eat up Furuichi with his eyes. “Just cause you’re easy pickings, Furuchin-“

_Come oooon, stupid Furuichi! Get pissed and leave already so I can jump off the balcony! Kick me out! I’m dying hereeee-_

Furuichi cut off his retort with a sharp laugh, and before he could do anything, snatched the pillow from his lap and waved it around menacingly. _Oh fuck!_  Oga was this close to punching himself in the dick in his haste to cover up, screaming his lungs out inside his head, cursing his downright shitty luck. Furuichi froze as his dropped down to what the pillow had been covering up. Everything in his mind took a running leap out of the window. Oh god, he was on his own. Not even Beel could help him now. He was so, so incredibly fucked.

Furuichi’s arm dropped, still clutching the pillow as he stared at Oga’s crotch, then up at Oga, then back to the crotch and finally back at Oga. Oga stared just as intently back, swallowing hard.

Furuichi was first to break their staring contest, almost immediately launching the pillow at Oga’s face with a shriek. His head quickly snapped back and he glared intently at a spot at the wall past Furuichi’s shoulder, carefully closing his legs to try and diminish the level of humiliation he was undergoing. He ran his hand through his hair several times and cursed. The more Furuichi had yelled at him, the more he got distracted and the harder he got, seeing all that exposed softness around his waist and hard curve of his shoulder and collarbo-

“What the hell is that?!”

Oga blurted back, “You should know, you practically pop a massive one every time you so much as look at a girl-“

Furuichi hissed. “And what the hell are you going around sporting an  _erection for?!_ …Don’t tell me, you’re a sadist, right? You got off on beating up those dudes back then, right?!” He even had the common decency to look genuinely worried. Oga yelled back, red cheeked with embarrassment.

“I’m not a sadist, okay? My dick has nothing to do with beating people up – I don’t pound with my dick, I use my fists.”

Furuichi rubbed his face vigorously, before pointing at Oga’s uncomfortably tented crotch. “ _Then explain this! That didn’t just miraculously happen in the three minutes it took me to bandage your head!”_ Beel gave out a “Dah!” and gently patted said head, not the one pumping blood down below.  

Oga wheezed and said his prayers. Here he was, sporting a raging hard on because of his best friend’s flipping  _collarbone,_ perched on the edge of said best friend’s  _bed_  and having a discussion about his friking GENITALS. This was his life, heading towards zip code I-Am-Not-Dealing-With-This.

“It’s because of  _you, okay?!”_ He yells before promptly shoving his fist into his mouth, watching Furuichi carefully, who at this moment looks like he’s seriously about to have an aneurysm or throw a chair at Oga. Or both. Probably both.

Furuichi wheezed so hard he almost choked. Time freezes. The fat lady sings, the cow jumps over the moon, dish ran away with the spoon. You catch the general drift. He drops on his ass and gazes up at Oga, crab walking backwards with a suspicious squint and hitting the wall, unwilling to ask the question.

“…You, you have an erection because of  _me?”_ They both still remain silent, ignoring Honoka’s bang on the door, telling them both that she was having her shower and soak and that if they needed to use the bathroom they’d have to go now or wait.

 _How could his evening possibly get any worse?_ His dick pulsed hard when he looked down at Furuichi and his delirious mind gave the unhelpful thought of _Hey, from this angle, it kinda looks like he’s crouched between your legs…_

“When the hell, how the hell, what? How did this happen? Why?”

Oga gave a frustrated whine. “It was when you were beating up those guys back then, okay? And then shit just started rolling together and I can’t help that it happened oh my god it’s not like I was doing it on  _purpose_  and it’s partly your fault  _anyway_  for showing off your neck and your collarbone and your shirt is  _too damn short_  sometimes an-“ Furuichi throws a hand out to call a halt to his horny rambling. “Fine, FINE! Just, stop, please, jesus fucking Christ, seriously stop.” Oga ceased and Furuichi let out a shaky breath, bringing his fingertips to his temples and massaging them slowly.

“Okay, okay. I’m not going to go into this any further, because I’m not sure if I want to. Just. Go out into the hallway, into the bathroom and… do your thing, okay?” “…I can’t. Honoka’s showering, remember.” Furuichi looks flustered and wronged at the universe, mirroring Oga. He coughed. “W-well, I’ll just, leave you to do some crisis management…?”

“Crisis management?” Furuichi groaned and glanced awkwardly at Oga’s mid-section. Hell, how big  _was_ he? The damn thing was really straining against the zipper of his pants. “You know,” Furuichi argues, “ _jerk off.”_ He even includes a vague hand gesture in hopes that some of it will sink into Oga’s thick as fuck skull.

Oga slumps at those words, looking for all intents and purposes like a kicked and distraught puppy. “I don’t know how…” he mumbles.

Furuichi remains blank and unremoved. “…Excuse me.”

He grits his teeth and repeats his words again, ridiculously over pronounced and emanating frustration. “I. Do. Not. Know. How. To. Jerk. Off. You. Deaf. Moron.” Oga’s pretty sure he can see pieces of Furuichi’s soul break and crumble to dust.

“How…how do you not know?”

“Well, it’s not like this is a regular occurrence, you know?!”

“How is this NOT a regular occurrence? You’re a perfectly healthy, norma-well. Normal  _enough_ , teenage boy, right?”

“I’m telling you that this isn’t normal for me. It’s not normal! Not normal at all! Now help me out here!” Oga just hunches over, curled in on himself, looking plain furious and more than a little lost.

Furuichi forces himself to breath slowly and deeply. In through his nose, straight into his lungs and out through his mouth. He rubs his knuckles, sinking into a crossed sitting position, mind working on overload. Several possibilities cropped up. Either slink downstairs and come back up with a frozen bag of peas, ignore the questions from his mother and never touch a frozen bag of vegetables ever again and pray that it would work. But what if the same problem happened again? He couldn’t keep stealing frozen vegetables forever. What if it happened at school or in public? Even if he shoved Oga into a bathroom stall, what good would that do?  They could wait for Honoka to finish and lock him in the bathroom, leave him to work it out for himself. But how long would that take? If she was soaking, they’d have to wait a good half an hour before that door would open. And he already said he didn’t know how to, ugh, jerk himself off, so what good would that do anyway? Solve the problem, or just make it ten times worse? Furuichi bemoaned his life. Oga could be in there for god knows how long, and at least one other person in the house would be taking their shower.

He can already imagine the chaos, both of his parents insisting that they take Oga to the hospital for a check-up, Honoka dialling Hilda-san to bail both of their asses out. No thank you. Furuichi let out a noise of frustration. Was there really no other option? One way out. Only one of them would be the winner. It truly was a matter of life or death.

_Or…_

“I can’t help it, okay? I just, I don’t know what to  _do_. It’s not like I can apologize for this.”

It’s that barely detectable hint of utter despair that makes Furuichi re-examine his available choices, finally reaching that inevitable conclusion, that yes, he really was going to take  _that_  option. Years of knowing the bastard and this is only the second time he’s heard his voice go like that.

Furuichi stands up abruptly and lets out a quiet scream, violently ruffling his hair. He quickly hoists Beel up from Oga, refusing to acknowledge both their noises of protest and sprinting down the hallway and down the stairs. “Sorry baby Beel, this isn’t something you ever need to see. Trust me when I tell you I’m doing you a huge favour.” He only hopes that Beel’s resounding “Dah!” is one of man to man understanding. Thankfully, both of his parents are enjoying a cup of tea around the television when he enters the living room.

“Mum, Dad? Oga and I want to watch a movie up in my room and he really doesn’t want to miss out, but it’s kind of violent for Beel, so could you watch over him until we’re done?” His mum replies with an enthusiastic yes and his dad makes a comment about how responsible Oga is for a teenage father. Furuichi can only manage a lacklustre laugh as he backs out.

When he returns, Oga is almost spread eagle legged on his bed, resting against the wall and gazing up at the ceiling. He’s panting softly, fists wrapped in his bed sheets and that damn bulge is still as prominent as ever.

He points at Oga for the second time that night and says “Don’t ever say I didn’t do anything for you!” before locking his bedroom door, hitting the lights and after a moment’s consideration, shoves his chair underneath the door knob and hastily closes his curtains. Furuichi ignores Oga’s question of “What are you on about?” in favour of shucking off his jacket, before turning around and yanking at Oga’s own coat.

“Get comfy.” For once, Oga obeys without question, albeit with some hesitation. Off comes his jacket and his outer shirt, thrown into a small pile on a corner of the bed. Furuichi manages another unsteady breath before he musters his courage and slides up against Oga, right up into his personal space, other leg coming to slide around Oga’s back so that he’s almost nestled in the ring of Furuichi’s limbs.  

Oga gives a weak “Furuichi?” before he gently shushes him and slides his hands under his arms, pulling him a little bit closer before they come to rest lightly on Oga’s inner thighs. Furuichi licks his lips, suddenly dry, feeling Oga’s back muscles tensing against his chest.  

“Watch my hands, okay? I’m only doing this once.”

Before Oga can say anything else, Furuchi flips open the button of his jeans and tugs them open, carefully sliding his fingers underneath the waistband of Oga’s boxers and delicately pulling him out, scratching at the wiry hair at the base. Oga lets out a soft whine, wrapping his fists deeper into the bed sheets.

“ _Now watch.”_

He brings one palm up and gives it a good lick, wetting his hand thoroughly before wrapping it around Oga’s angry erection, feeling the weight of Oga’s disbelief. Furuichi slides his other hand down to slowly cradle his balls as he loosens his fist and begins to stroke, soft and easy, thumbing the head every so often. He can feel Oga’s hips trembling, jerking into his hand as his skin grows tighter, hotter in his hand. Furuichi leans into him more. That initial anxiety slowly begins to seep away when Oga gasps on one particular flick of his thumb and Furuichi watches with an almost greedy satisfaction at how the come begins to pearl at the head, the hand previously cradling his balls now leisurely rolling them between his fingers, listening intently to the tiny noises Oga makes, rocking up to Oga’s squirming back.

“Do you see what I’m doing? That’s what you’re supposed to do, okay?” All he gets is his name repeatedly croaked out, like a make shift mantra, when Furuichi rubs the purpling crown with his index finger, sticky with come as he traces one thick vein down to the base. Furuichi simply hushes him when Oga whines deep in his throat, resting chin on Oga’s shoulder, his hot breath ghosting over the exposed neck, bringing forth tiny goosebumps along the flesh. He halts when Oga squeezes his eyes shut though, the damn idiot should be watching this and learning, but he nearly lets up at that delicious noise of protest Oga makes.

“Oga, are you watching? I need you to watch what I’m doing.” It’s almost cute how eagerly Oga looks down again, “I’m wat-atching, just keep mov-“ He even surprises himself at how dark the resounding chuckle from him is, almost relishing in the amount of power he was over Oga in this moment. He tightens his grip around him and uses his other hand to push down on Oga’s lower body, keeping him still as he begins to stroke faster, much faster than before, aided by the slick of come and spit to whip up and down his cock. Oga shudders hard, hips bucking hard and shaking in their effort to remain down, one hand almost ripping the bed sheet and the other coming up to fumble the back of Furuichi’s neck, fingering his hair and pulling almost too roughly towards the nape of his neck.

On impulse, Furuichi opens his mouth and licks a wet, wet stripe up Oga’s neck, tasting the salt of sweat and something else, distinctly musky and pure Oga Tatsumi in its taste. The filthy sound of wet flesh slapping against each other filled the room, filling in the gaps between Oga’s meek sobs (“ _Ho-o-oly shi-”)_  and hoarse moaning prompts something in Furuichi’s brain to click. All of a sudden he’s floored by how much he  _loves_  listening to these sounds overtaking his room, shocked at how much he  _adores_  Oga hard and leaking furiously in his hand. He slides his fingers through the come to reach, reach back  _there_ and press oh so gently back  _there_  and he clamps his teeth down on his neck, wrenching a glorious cry (“ _Fuckin-!”)_  from him as Oga shoves back against his hand.

Furuichi sucks hard, leaving tiny bites and licks up and down his nape and he just _knows_  that when Oga wakes up tomorrow, he’s going to have fresh bruises stamped all the way up to his ear and there’s nothing he can do to hide it.   

“Oh  _god, god damn it, Furuichi, you asshole I can’t-“_ Oga hand finally lets go of Furuichi’s hair to claw at his leg instead and he has to wrap his own legs around Oga’s to keep them from closing shut, forcing them to remain open so he can still watch his cock disappear in his hand as it flies up and down. His balls tighten quickly in warning and Furuichi gives one last nibble on Oga’s neck, drawing just a hint of blood, has just one last greedy gaze at his shaking cock when Oga’s attempts to thrust up into nothing before tightening his grip at the base in a cruel gesture.

He murmurs into Oga’s ear, voice thick and raspy: “Were you watching? Were you a good boy for me Oga, watching it like I told you?”

Oga completely caves, fresh tears trickling down his face and glowing on his deeply flushed cheeks. “ _Y-yes, damn it, you piece of sh- !”_ He kisses his neck again in apology and laughs into his shoulder. Furuichi manages a cheeky “Alright then…” and giggles at Oga’s embarrassed shout when he uses the hand that was on his balls to yank his shirt up, displaying his bare heaving chest to an imaginary audience. Oga forcibly curves his back away because Furuichi, that  _sick bastard_ , purposely angled his arm so that every movement they made brushed his right nipple hard, sending shocks of lightening to his dick and he’s so  _so_  close to the finish line, hand clenched on Furuichi’s knee, knuckles white.

“Furuichi,” he groans, his breath fragile as Furuichi angles his cock towards his chest. “You can do it, you’re nearly there Oga, you can do it, yeah? Do it for me,”

“ _Come for me.”_

That’s the final kick and Oga comes like it’s been punched out of him and he just knows he’s a total goner. It spurts, so many thick white streaks splattering his bare chest and he shudders, limp and soft as his own come paints his chest, his belly, almost everywhere. Some of it drips down his softening cock, slipping through Furuichi’s loosening fist as he watches Oga shake, some of it  _still_  bubbling out. Furuichi brings his other relatively clean hand back and readjusts, feeling his own erection straining within his pants.

Oga tilts his head until it comes to rest against Furuichi’s shoulder, finally removing his hands to rest cautiously near his own body, one finger rubbing his own jizz across his stomach in awe, before managing a very quiet “Thanks,” hitching on that last ‘s.’ Furuichi exhales, gives an almost comical “You’re welcome…” and thumps against the wall, content to remain in this position for now, at least. He gingerly closes his eyes and lets Oga do whatever, mind finally catching up to his actions and mulling over exactly _what the hell just happened and what the hell was that oh my fucking god?!_

 _Are you kidding me? I just jacked off my best friend! I spread come along his ass! I gave him hickeys! And I enjoyed the entire thing!_ What the hell do I do now? Is this a wham bam thank you m’am? Do I clean him up? Do I leave him here? Send him home, walk of shame and everything? Do we talk abou- no, no way, we’re not talking about this, nuh uh. No freaking way. Shit, shit, _shit. Thank you?? You’re welcome?? What the fu-_

Oga shifts up, ass nudging his own neglected erection and his thoughts take a huge down turn. He smacks his hand to his face to hide that moan that threatened to come out, but coughed harshly instead when he realised he had just smeared Oga’s spunk along his face.

…. _Oh hell no._

Oga pauses. He turns his head back slightly, watching Furuichi with dark and glazed eyes, following the bobbing motion of Furuichi’s Adam’s apple when he gulps. The whole scene follows an exact repeat of before, eyes catching, squaring off, but this time impossibly close, and he knows that if he just leans a forward just a little, he coul-

Oga cuts him off in an unexpected reversal of roles, suddenly leaning forward, licking a speck of his own come off Furuichi’s face. He pulls pack, running his tongue along his lips, clicking it as he discerns the taste. “Eh, kind of bitter.” Furuichi rewards him with a tremendous blush, hand poised in the air. That grin of Oga’s turns feral and he acts fast to quickly hold Furuichi’s hands in his own, resting on his knees to trap Furuichi between him and the wall.

“Good boy, huh?”  

_Hilda-san, please strike me down where I stand._

Furuichi’s prayers went entirely unacknowledged by Hilda, just like everything else.

Oga whips his shirt off, trying not to catch any of his come on it and flings it unto the pile of his other clothes before leaning into Furuichi’s space, enjoying the flash of fear. He moves mercilessly, sliding unto his knees, in between his thighs, curling a hand around his calf before slowly bringing it up to brush against the bulge. Furuichi doesn’t even bother to hide his voice as he grasps Oga’s flexing shoulders, just managing a “I told you not to say I never did anything for y-“ Oga hums, unzipping his pants and rubbing hard through his underwear, palming his cock. “Yeah, I know. Think of this as thanks for before and sorry for this morning, okay? I’ll make it fast.”

“Fas-ah _tits!”_ One hand flies up to thread itself through Oga’s mess of hair as he suddenly licks a hot stripe across his aching member, tasting the sweat and cotton. He only takes a small moment to ghost his mouth over Furuichi’s inner thigh before yanking down his underwear so fast his dick springs up and smacks him in the nose. He ignores Furuichi, slightly irritated that he’s looking everywhere  _but_ down, but brushes it aside.

“Hey Furuchin, I’ll show you how much a good boy I am.” “Oh shut up!” Oga gives a shit eating grin before descending on Furuichi, closing his mouth over his cock, wrapping his lips tight over the tip and sinking down.

It feels odd in his mouth, bigger than he expected, but hot and alive, throbbing as he tries to take a little more in, carefully wrapping his teeth. He goes slow at first, humming as Furuichi rakes his hands through his hair, trying to work out how to breath and suck at the same time, stroking as much as the length as he can with his tongue. He lets it slip out earlier than he wanted though, when Furuichi bucks unexpectedly and he nearly choked. Oga wipes off a little bit of spit with the back of his palm and watches from the corner of his eye as Furuichi unashamedly lets go of his hair and brings them up to rake at his chest, tracking the way his pale skin flushes such a nice red and how his nipples stick out hard and perky just underneath the thin cotton of his shirt.

Oga twirls his finger through the hair at his dick, pleasantly surprised at its softness and its shade of white, just as pale as Furuichi’s hair and nearly fading in with the rest of his skin, if it wasn’t so pink from Oga’s ministrations. It’s not as thick as Oga’s, but a tad longer with a little more curve to it.

_Ah, crap, I’m so far gone for this moron._

That’s his final thought before he sucks Furuichi back in again, using his other hand to jerk off what he can’t fit into his mouth, spittle and cum leaking from the messy seal he has on Furuichi’s dick, flicking on the plummy head with his tongue ruthlessly and finally forcing Furuichi to come with a shout. He pulls back fast but not fast enough and he watches in fascination as it spurts, one streak catching the side of his face with a “Shit, sorry!” from Furuichi.

Oga watches him with a smug satisfaction as he blinks once, twice, letting out a low gurgle when he sees Oga gazing down at him. Both of them look at each other, filthy from the sweat and drying come, draped across his dishevelled bed.

Furuichi breaks the heavy silence first with a cough, hiding his face with his arm.  

“We-well, you’ve learnt how to, jerk off now.”

 _Among other things,_  Oga muses.

“So, can we please agree to never, ever talk about this?” Furuichi looks up at him, eyes full of shining hope, smile full of expectations. But all Oga can see are those hard nipples begging to be sucked on and the still vastly unblemished skin stretched out before him, ready to be eaten.

Furuichi shrinks into himself when he sees that horrific grin emerge on Oga’s face again, all hopes of leaving his room for the next few hours gone, and all desires of leaving his house for the next week absolutely obliterated when Oga squeezes his nipples between his thumb and forefinger, eliciting a positive response from his flaccid dick.

_So soon?!_

“I guess I can agree to never talk about it,” Oga coos, leaning forward to gently suck on one of the round buds through his shirt. “But that’s only never talking about it. Hell, I didn’t know ‘crisis management’ could feel so fucking good, so there’s no way we’re not doing this again.” He presses his slowly renewing erection against the inside of Furuichi’s thigh, slithering upwards for a deep, messy kiss, drinking in Furuichi’s weak protests, fingers squeezing his ass possessively.

“Good boys practice what they learn.” 


End file.
